


Love Lost

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [57]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance
Summary: So just a brief overview of Jess and Amun before we get into their arc that I apparently am never going to properly write their arc out either SIGH





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So just a brief overview of Jess and Amun before we get into their arc that I apparently am never going to properly write their arc out either SIGH

Jessabelle is the clan’s trader. She runs the general store where all traders come through to trade their goods to the Hall and get goods from the various factions of the Hall. She takes care of all trades and gives most of the gold and gems she gets from these trades straight to Johanna to help keep the Hall running. The rest she can keep for herself to keep her store running. She’s a nice Southern lady so to speak. Well mannered, well spoken, well educated, crafty when she wants to be, used to getting her way, and is one of the few dragons who don’t live on North Face who call her ma’am because that’s just how she is. She’s also got a SERIOUS affection for Amun even tho he doesn’t deserve it AT ALL. 

Amun is the Hall’s scavenger. He goes out into the world all over and collects things. Jessa usually gives him a bit of money to make trade purchases with other clans or get things they might want but for the most part he’s a free agent who goes and does what he wants and comes back to Jessabelle’s shop and drops off all his things. She pays him some for the services but mostly she just acts as a middle man between him and Johanna who originally hired his services. In return for Amun not having to worry about organizing or cataloguing the things he brings back and giving it to Jessabelle to deal with (which she doesn’t really like because for as much good stuff he brings home he brings home double the garbage like sand or gravel (junk material items basically)) he and Jessabelle struck up a deal. The deal was that they’d have a nest together and Jessabelle would help him out. Amun is quiet, stoic, and utterly uninterested in most dragons of the Hall including Jessabelle. He has no real feelings for her and instead has very strong feelings for Layali, the Hall’s progenitor.

So basically Amun and Jessabelle have a relationship where Amun is gone for weeks or months, comes home to the Hall, drops his shit off with Jessabelle, might have sex with her, goes and spends most of his time with Layali, but sleeping in Jessabelle’s home and maybe having sex with her some more until he eventually leaves again. It is pretty fucked up and Jessabelle knows it but she just… likes him and hates that she likes him. She’d much prefer she not like him because Amun is pretty much an asshole lols.

And this is the rest of their arc (to a point) I didn’t want to write lololol

Jessabelle wakes up next to Amun in dragon form. She came to sleep with him because she knows it hurts a lot and his constant changing has exacerbated the issue of his bones and joints hurting during the change. She helps him get up and makes him some food and in general is really soft with him and she can tell he really likes it and likes her taking care of him in his fragile state. Then when he’s more on his feet he says he’s going to the Cypress Tree and jessa is kinda… heart broken. Cause he never just stays with her. He always leaves.

Amun goes to the Cypress Tree and is hanging out with Lianna and Layali. He’s just so hard core crushing on her because she’s so nice and sweet and pretty. Lianna is reading Layali a storybook and Amun is just sitting listening and watching Layali. Then he goes ‘can I talk to you?’ and she goes downstairs with him. He confesses to her and she’s just O.O because what and goes ‘what about Jessabelle?’

 ‘what about her?’ 

and Layali is just like ‘look, I’m flattered but I don’t like you like that, I’m sorry. You’re just my friend’ 

and Amun is CRUSHED. But he’s also like ‘It’s okay q.q I understand’ and she goes back up to Lianna but Amun leaves. He feels so bad and now knows how Jessa feels with having feelings for someone who doesn’t like you back. 

He goes back to Jessabelle and is just like ‘I’m sorry I don’t like you back’ and she’s so shook and kinda upset. 

‘What happened?’ 

‘I told Layali how I feel and she doesn’t feel the same so I’m sorry I’m an asshole’ and she’s upset for him and his hurt feelings. Then he’s like ‘I’m going now. I need to be alone’ 

‘what about our nest?’ 

‘what about it?’ 

‘You’re just going to leave because you got your feelings hurt?’ 

‘I need to lose myself in some work and figure myself out’ 

‘so I guess your feelings are the most important thing than’ 

‘yes’ 

and for “some reason” that makes her furious. ‘fine! Then go out and when you come back find someone else to take your garbage!’ and slams the door on him. Amun is really bewildered and knocks a few times but Jessa doesn’t open the door. Eventually he just shrugs a little and goes off.

Jessabelle, furious and hurt, goes to her nesting room where her nest is and just sort of collapses next to them. She curls around them as she starts crying. ‘It’s okay. We don’t need him. Even if Amun always leaves I won't’.

———————

Amun comes back from his adventure and scavenging and finds Jessabelle’s home locked. He knocks a bunch, looks around for her but can’t find her at all. He gets worried and goes to Aya’s. Gemini answers the door and there’s Jessa and Aya sitting in the living room having tea and chatting. Jessa notices Amun first and they both stop chatting and turn and glare at Amun. ‘oh, you’re okay, I was worried’ 

‘Oh were you’ 

‘the house is locked’ 

‘yes’ 

‘why?’ 

‘why do you think, asshole?’ and Amun is so confused because what???? 

Gemini is just like ‘Amun, you should just leave’ 

‘what? But I wasn’t doing anything’ 

‘Amun, get off my territory before I make you’ and Amun takes it as a legit threat because Gemini is an actual warrior. Amun might be scrappy but he’s no match to training with Johanna all the time. 

He leaves and goes to the Cypress Tree where he sees Lianna and Layali are. Layali doesn’t welcome him like usual or ask where he’s been, what he’s seen, and if he brought her a present. Layali stays right next to Lianna and after some dodged conversation goes, ‘you should go, Amun’ 

‘what? Why?’ 

‘because I don’t want you here after what you did to Jessa’ 

‘… uh? I didn’t do anything to Jessabelle’ 

and Lianna is just like ‘yes you did, you’re doing it right now. Layali asked you to leave, so leave before I get Johanna’. 

Amun is VERY confused and also a bit annoyed but goes back to Jessabelle’s shop and goes right in cause he’s mad and just like ‘what did you do??’ 

‘get out of my shop’ 

‘what did you do Jessabelle?’ 

‘I said get out of my shop’ 

‘What did you SAY to everyone that they hate me now?!’ 

‘just the truth’ 

‘bullshit’ 

‘I’m sorry you found out others don’t like you when they find out who you really are’ 

‘What did you say to them!?’ 

‘That you leave all your shit with me, leave me with children and then fuck off; all the TIME. I went and talked to Layali too. She’s a child Amun. She might be older than you but she’s hardly more than a girl. You’re disgusting.’ 

‘I am not’ 

‘you are in love with a CHILD. What else does that make you? Especially when she has nothing for you. Has given you nothing. You made her so uncomfortable with your confession because you thought your feelings were more important than hers. They’re not.’ 

‘That doesn’t explain why Aya and Gemini hate me too’ 

‘I don’t know, maybe because I’m constantly left alone with our nest and you never want anything to do with your children’ 

‘you’re the one who wanted them! That was part of our deal. Don’t get mad at me because I am following through with our deal’ 

‘I said A nest Amun. One. Singular. But you still come back every time you get done leaving your garbage with me and have sex with me. And you knew how I felt about you. How did you think that that was okay????’ 

‘I thought that was what you wanted’ 

‘WHY WOULD I WANT TO BE USED LIKE THAT?! GET OUT OF MY SHOP!!!!’ and Amun flees because Jessabelle is PISSED and shoots a bolt of light at him that chars the frame of the door. 

Only then does Amun really realize… he fucked up. Not only did he fuck up but he’s insanely selfish. He made the girl he loved uncomfortable and the woman who loved him, basically unconditionally, hate him. He realizes he doesn’t deserve either of them and they shouldn’t have to put up with someone like him. He leaves a message with Vrej, if anyone cares, that he’s leaving and doesn’t know when he’ll back because he actually needs to… like figure shit shit out for reason. And not for himself like last time. He needs to figure his shit out so he can be a better him for those around him. He leaves immediately.


End file.
